


Pathway of Sacrifice

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bad Coping Mechanisms/Unconventional Selfharm, Bittersweet Ending, Checkerface's God-complex, Clueless Arcobalenos, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Skull is very Cloudy as well as an absolute Sweetheart, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: The seven times Skull saved them willingly.And the one time he didn't.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Hibari Kyouya & Skull
Series: Igniting Embers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 135
Kudos: 402





	1. Reborn/Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a look into the sorts of shenanigans Skull got up to in the past of this series! Can be read as a standalone though, I think.

Jumping of a bridge to get on a moving train. What a way to start his day!  
That day was the first time Skull would work together with the sun of the odd group he'd ended up in.

You know, the extremely handsome guy with the killer smirk, sharp jawline and flawlessly abysmal eyes? The hitman with the questionable fashion sense that absolutely makes him weak in the knees? Who just so happens to also hate his guts for some reason? Yeah, that one.

It was their first time out together, so it was supposed to be a fairly simple mission. Just get on top of the train, get into the locomotive, kill some bitches and retrieve the weird amulet this random mafia boss stole. 

And things started out fantastic! The little dive down onto the moving train from a bridge went well. Skull managed to catch his footing without face planting onto the metal even! Now, they would just have to walk along the train to the locomotive up front and...  
Yeah, no. That had been the plan, but Skull forgot to factor in a teensy weensy detail. 

His mission partner was still Reborn. The world's number one Hitman. The alleged best of the best. The most flamboyantly manly guy Skull had ever met. Who was already annoyed and impatient from a mission he finished the night before.  
Reborn just had to go and be dramatic and make everything more complicated. As expected honestly. Why was Skull even surprised anymore? 

In the moment, all Skull could do was watch with quiet confusion as the hitman popped open a trapdoor on the train's roof, slipping right in. The rapid gun fire started up a moment later. What the fuck honestly?  
Now, Skull didn't partclicularly care for some random pretty boy getting all up in trouble. But... Well. According to... Just about everyone, this particularly chaotic pretty boy was supposed to be **his** sun.  
And, even if Skull staunchly refuses to assign anyone traditional flame roles, something in him actually went and _whined_ at him when he started walking towards the front of the train. 

It was his Cloud flame. That _bitch_ actually dared to strain in his grasp, bucking up against his steel Control and seething as best as it could. Which wasn't much, admittedly, but it was impressive that it tried to disobey him at all. Not that it could, what with the way Skull had forced it to submit. Bending, fracturing and breaking it under his will over and over again until it learned to come to heel at the smallest beckon. Nonetheless, the momentary rebellion made him pause.  
Then, a pained shriek sounded up below him and before he could even blink, his body had already lurched backward and slipped down the trapdoor, landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. 

He barely suppressed his sigh, smoothly ducking behind the nearest seats as bullets continue to ricochet around the train's cart.  
Reborn got them in a bit of a pickel, huh? Limited maneuverability due to tight quaters, probably already running low on ammo since he underestimated the enemy's numbers, up against numerous armed people that shoot indiscriminately.  
Skull would have ripped out his hair and groaned from the frustration if only he didn't have a role to play here.  
No matter what anyone says, Skull is a showman, first and foremost. 

So he shrieked in exaggerated terror, drawing everyone's attention, even making the opponent cease their fire for a moment. That moment is just long enough for Reborn to get several good shots in, advancing a bit and taking cover behind the seats right across Skull's hiding place.  
Understandably, the sun was much too focused on the immediate threat to even acknowledge Skull. That just gave him the opportunity to silently propagate the hitman's bullets. And Reborn was none the wiser, continuing onward on this difficult path he'd chosen for them.  
And of course, Skull followed him silently.

Well...as silently as he'd dared anyway. He did have to whimper every now and then to keep the clueless civilian act going, cowering behind every pair of seats they come across, even just barely stifling a sob when they stumble across the first cruesome corpse. Reborn rolled his eyes at his dramatics, but Skull saw the way a bit of tension bleed out of the hitman's shoulders. 

Why was that? Was it the ego stroke Reborn got out of protecting someone weaker than him? If so, he wasn't even doing a particularly good job at that. Skull could already feel some blood drip down his arm from some bullet that managed to graze him.

Or maybe Reborn relaxed a bit because he wasn't trapped here alone? Mafiosi seem like the type to want to go down with someone. A murder suicide scene came to mind and Skull almost winced for real. That would be unpleasant. 

There was also the option that Reborn lost some tension simply because he thought Skull was still as innocent and naive as ever...  
Yeah right. As if Skull could've remain innocent for this long! It's not like someone like Reborn would even care about something like that anyway... 

Skull just whined a bit, ducking behind another pair of seats and peeking out over top of the backrest.Reborn had already dragged them up to the last cart before the locomotive, which was, of course, heavily guarded. One exhausted, impatient Reborn with a handgun against 30 to 40 guys with anything from steel bats to assault rifels? The playing field was finally equal it seems. And Skull didn't even have to move a finger! He still kept his eyes sharp. 

...Reborn kind of looked good like that, hyper focused on the enemy, a little frown on his face, heading straight into the chaos with all that confidence. It was beginning to do that thing to Skull again.  
You know, the thing. Making his knees weak, his heart race, his face flush...

That was probably the only reason Skull was caught of guard when the whole train lurched to an abrupt stop. Some idiot pulled the brakes too hard, so the weight of the carts behind them actually pushed them forward some more.  
And because metal is pretty rigid, their cart didn't break in the middle, no, the bitch actually lifted off the ground and got smushed sideways and forward! Everything around them cracked and went scrunch like an accordion!  
It made a horrible screeching sound and threw just about everyone off their feet.

That's when it happened.

Skull watched in mute horror as Reborn stumbled, landed one last headshot, because _of course_ he would, before getting a _fucking pole rammed through his head!_

_Fuckfuck **fuckfuCKFUCK NONONONO-!**_

Before the Italian even hit the ground, Skull was already by his side, gently lowering his teammate down. He had to turn the sun's head to the side because...  
Yeah. Its a mess. It ain't pretty.  
Reborn ain't **breathing**.  
And Skull is starting to hyperventilate with the whole situation. 

Then, a bullet richochets off of his helmet and the growl that triggers is... It's interesting.  
So Skull let's his flame come to the surface, watching distantly when the purple begins to visibly bleed out of his palms and through his gloves. He looks up at his opponent, taking a slow, careful breath. Most of them had ended in fates similar or worse than Reborn.  
Those ones that got lucky have their guns trained on Skull and his injured teammate. 

They aren't shooting because Skull isn't letting them.  
They aren't shooting because the unleashed pressure of his Cloud is **oppressive**.  
They aren't shooting because Skull is on the precipice of _**Rage**_. 

One of them, a young woman, shaking like a leaf, raises her gun first, pressing it to the side of her own head and taking the easy path out.  
It causes a chain reaction, each of them realizing the hopelessness of their situation. Or maybe the terror they feel is too much?

Skull just wants them gone, so the fact they're taking themselves out is welcomed. He keeps his eyes on the few that are still standing, watching calmly as they take their lives, all while carefully maneuvering _his_ Sun onto his shoulder, so he can slowly pull the pole out of the Italian's head. 

Significant damage to several of the brain's lobes, but that would've been manageable for a sun of this caliber. No, the true issue is the absolute destruction of Reborn's brainstem.  
_The brainstem that is responsible for keeping one's dying will burning, for directing one's flame and for maximizing the chance of **survival**._

Skull takes another deep, calming breath, blinking faintly as the last enemy, the Don they came here for originally, takes his life at long last. A fitting end. Skull hopes they all burn an eternity in hell.

Then his entire focus snaps to Reborn. He rests the man's head on his lap, closing his eyes and flooding the limp _corpse_ with every available bit of his flame. Skull's flame captures the wisps of Sun flames that still linger, dragging them where he wants them to be first. Then, he starts propagating the little embers, right until they are once again a warm, billowing flame. 

And because doing this with no skin contact is _exhausting_ , Skull does the next best thing. He leans down and presses his lips gently to his Sun's forehead, tasting blood on his tongue in a moment, but in the next, he can feel the way the exit hole seals over slowly. 

Skull keeps going and the hyper focus makes him lose track of other things. How long did he sit there? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Maybe a whole day, because the exhaustion that sets in is _bone deep_.  
He's panting softly by the time all damage is healed and then it's a few more, tense seconds before those closed eyes begin to twitch. 

And then Skull realizes their compromising position and he backs of immediately, gently putting his Sun down on the ground.  
Reborn stirs properly after another second, groaning softly and sitting upright, one hand, doused in yellow, reaching up to soothe over the bridge of his nose. Poor bastard probably has one hell on a concussion... 

Then, those abysmal eyes focus on him and Reborn pulls just a bit of a face. Skull muffled the hysterics giggles down to a minimum, but the Sun caught him red handed. "What happened, Lackey."

And... How... What should he say? How can he explain this and keep his civilian act going?  
Skull splutters a bit, flushing bright red then. "I - Uh- You-This-"  
And when Reborn looks at him like that... All curious and calculative... Well, falling back on his act comes more naturally than it probably should. "You got knocked out-! Yes! And the great Skull-sama saved you!" 

Immediately, there's a familiar scowl on Reborn's face. Should that be this comforting? "Yeah, sure." 

The train is a wreck. There are no eye-witnesses. And all corpses have clean bullet holes, to signify the way they died

It's only natural everyone assumes Reborn did something, somehow. Even if the hitman himself doesn't remember much of that mission in particular. 

Skull is just happy there isn't anyone's blood on his hands.


	2. Fon/Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull needs godly patience for this crap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably gonna be without much of an actual timeline.  
> Still, hope you enjoy~!

Skull has always loved the ocean.  
The nigh infinite Vastness, the near endless potential unknown, the tranquil surface covering crushing currents...  
And, of course, his personal favourite, the ancient Giants brawling for dominance somewhere just out of view in that abysmal darkness.  
It's spectacular. It's fantastic. It's one of his favourite things. 

Still... Did they have to put him, of all people, on a submarine? He's a Cloud for God's sake!  
_Skull just doesn't do well with **enclosed spaces** and **locked doors**._  
And truly, what is a submarine, but walls and doors you aren't allowed to open... 

At least, he isn't suffering alone.  
Fon, the weirdly tranquil Storm of their dysfunctional group, seemed to be just as uncomfortable as him. It's obvious with how tense he's been ever since they started diving. 

Oh, and then there is the fact that, as soon as the submarine's intrusion alarm went of, Fon lashed out and tore out a chunk of the submarine's hull.  
Aaaaand now the whole place is slowly filling with water. Great.  
Fon looks genuinely distraught as well, fidgeting a little, his voice terribly unsure, _almost tiny_. "Oops..." 

Okay, yes, things might be going a little out of hand, but there's no need to panic just yet!  
Skull gives his teammate a bright, encouraging smile, trying to coax the Chinese man out of whatever distress he's in. He can't help thinking of the weirdly sheltered man as a shy big brother of sorts... It's odd. "Dont worry, don't worry! We can just swim out and try again another day~!" 

Fon's smile is just a little strained, although, he's relaxing some already. Hah, take that, distress! Hell yeah, Skull can soothe his idiots by being the bigger idiot! Damn right!  
Fon is just a tiny bit hesitant to speak up again. "I... I can't swim, Skull." 

..... 

Who's glorious damn idea was it to put the only goddamn member of their group _who can't swim_ on a submarine mission then?!  
Skull was trying really, really hard to be patient, but this? Even his godly patience is running out! "How can you master like a thousand martial arts, but you can't swim?! At all?! What the fuck!?" 

Fon's cheeks are about as red as his _Hànzhuāng_ and he looks just barely embarrassed enough for Skull to almost feel a little bad. Almost. "To be fair, my time was occupied with mastering _108_ martial arts..."

Skull might've just actually facepalmed. Fon looks very apologetic, although, his gaze sharpens some when the banging starts up.  
Because, remember, the intruder alert went of. And there's intruders aplenty.  
Skull sighs softly, twitching a bit with each metal-on-metal bang.

Obviously, this is a major, shitty situation. Fon is at risk of... Drowning. Which is just... sorta scary? Fon seems frightened in... Some way, at least? Skull doesn't know how he knows, but... Yeah.  
Something in his gut tells him Fon's discomfort is bordering on fear and isn't that a new revelation? Apparently, now Skull's Cloud flame is goddamn psychic... Great. 

He shakes his head, just in time to pull back in a violent jerk when Fon decides to put the banging door out of his way. As in, the Storm straight up folds the door, and whoever was behind it, in half. Which is more than a little morbid, but Skull isn't gonna complain. 

Except he has to. Skull is a 'civilian' and Fon is _dangerous_.  
He shrinks back as best he can, staring at the Storm with big, fearful eyes and Fon manages to look genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten..." 

Then there is a noise from next to the Storm and he snaps out an arm. Skull can't exactly see what just happened, but the pool of blood around Fon's ankles grows some more.  
Which brings up the fact that the whole place is still filling with water. And Fon still looks uncomfortable. 

Skull takes the lead, just for now. Just because his Storm looks a little unsure. Just for a little while, then he'll go back to being the dumb civilian. "Hey. Let's leave this dump already." 

Fon blinks at him, but nods slowly, obediently following after him as Skull walks out the living quaters and towards the control room. "How comes you are so calm?" 

And _This_. This is where his stuntman persona just makes sense. Skull whirls around, a big smile in place, his voice bright and boastful. "This is the fourth submarine I've been trapped in, you know! Escaping these is a cakewalk~" 

Ending his Spiel with a cheesy wink and a little, frightened shiver going through his whole body. Fon is a man of details, so he must've noticed the trembling immediately. He smiles very warmly at least, indulging Skull easily. "Then lead the way, Skull."

And Skull does. Not that things go according to plan. The escape pod is hit by a torpedo while they are in it. Which wouldn't be much of a problem. They were close enough to the surface by that point. 

**Except Fon can't swim.**

Which apparently means he sinks like a rock instantly.  
And Skull might be in top shape, but... Diving down some 50 meters away from the surface, to drag up a man that's 150 pounds of solid muscle...

Well, let's just say, it's a wonder Skull managed to get them both to the surface. Then it's a fight against the waves, currents and even more **damn Torpedos-**

And maybe... Maybe Skull was a little high strung after all. Because his Cloud latches onto Fon's Storm so very easily, blossoming with it, drenching the world as far as he can see in a vivid, intense red.  
After just a moment, it simmers down again, disappearing in its entirety. And Skull blinks a bit, but it's very silent now. There's no more Torpedos being shot at them. Huh. 

At least, Fon stirs in his arms after a moment then, coughing faintly and slowly regaining consciousness. At the same time, Skull looks around, waving over at the boat the others were waiting on.  
Sheesh, Lal and Reborn already look annoyed...  
Fon then manages to speak up, lightly. "What... happened...?" 

Skull is back to being the dumb civilian now though. Because the danger... Left? Or something? He can't sense their enemy anywhere anymore... "We got hit and you turned into a glow stick when you passed out! How'd you do that?!" 

Fon manages a faint, inquisitive noise, his next, mumbled words drowned out by the approaching motorboat. Mammon was kind enough to throw them a Floating Ring, at least, so Skull wasn't fighting to stay afloat as much anymore. 

And Gosh, you wouldn't believe the lecture Lal had in store for them about that whole mess!  
Apparently, Fon disintegrated the enemy by accident and the info they were supposed to collect.  
And everyone is mad Fon didn't tell them he can't swim.

The fact Reborn tosses Skull overboard is... Ignored or something? Eh, he managed to climb on the anchor's chain, so it's fine~

It's... It's fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to do all of them, with Skull saving each of their asses in different situations. 
> 
> Who should come next? Lal or Verde?


	3. Lal Mirch/Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull is always paying attention  
> Just... Not to how much he is drinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of rambling. Mostly because Skull is a little drunk. Or a lot. Depends on who you ask...
> 
> Also, I found this dope song and it is _intense_ so imma just share that here.
> 
> https://youtu.be/gD1ALm1l2zw

Reborn is an asshole. This is common knowledge. You just don't become the World's Greatest Hitman by being kindhearted and misunderstood.  
Just no. Reborn doesn't have a kind bone in his entire body. He is a bastard, through and through. 

.... **However.**  
That does not mean Reborn doesn't have his good qualities. For a fact, he's a fairly generous dude.  
He likes showing of his wealth and sometimes, he even shares some of his luxuries with them. The numerous, differently brand named, yet identical suits should've been a dead giveaway, honestly.  
It would be... A lot, if he was greedy on top of his general villainy...

Anyway, They already have a greedy teammate! Which is Viper!  
Not that... Viper isn't a sweetheart. They're just a greedy, stingy sweetheart. Still, they're the... _kindest(?)_ teammate as far as Skull knows. 

Back to Reborn and his weird, random bursts of generosity.They strike when he's in a good mood, most of the time.  
If you need anything from him, wait for that one moment. Or just ask for a favour very sweetly when he's handing out after mission invites. 

And yes, apparently, those are a thing now. They come in bright pink envelopes with yellow, heart-shaped cards inside. Which contain little more than a not-at-all subtle threat to come hang out in a bar together.  
And Skull would like to keep his liver right where it is. No, Viper, even if you could make a pretty penny off of that!  
Skull really wants to keep his liver! 

So... Off to this random bar it is~

._._._._._._._._.

Reborn is a bastard.  
....  
No, he's still a bastard! Even if he has _fantastic_ taste in bars!  
And suits...  
And women...  
Fuck, fine! Reborn's a bastard with taste! There! 

Skull grumbles faintly into his _surprisingly decent_ glass of vodka, shooting Reborn a half-hearted glare. 

Fuck, Reborn looks good like that...  
No, really. Reborn's almost glowing in the light of the bar, he has a woman on each arm, his fedora tipped just so to cast his eyes in a shadow and a shot of rum in his hand...  
He's in his element, to put it simply.  
And Skull is _fucking weak_ for that kind of confidence and comfort.

In comparison, the others are... Not doing all that well.  
Fon ended up black out drunk a while ago. He started stripping, cause he was way too warm and it was flustering the entire bar.  
It's a good thing Viper whisked him away at that point. They were blushing darkly too, but oh well, at least, they were a little drunk themself.

Neither of those two returned by now, so they're probably making themselves a night of regrets somewhere.  
And honestly, Skull wouldn't mind teasing them about that come tomorrow morning. If only even a single comment wouldn't get him turned into a human pretzel and/or put into eternal nightmares...  
That'd be nice, wouldn't it. 

Verde is... Next to Skull, actually. They somehow ended up in this weird drinking game of sorts? It's odd, how this happened.  
Reborn just dumped them here together, told the bartender to put everything they'd order on his tab and then he just... Left them? And Verde was somehow mad at Reborn for dragging them here? So he _'convinced'_ Skull to try to drink enough to destroy Reborn's wallet. 

Skull didn't wanna be electrocuted into wetting himself in public, so he went with the very flawed plan. Verde passed out on the bar, but it's fine. Skull is still very aware and very sober. And he's watching over his Lightning like a hawk.  
Literally, the end of the world would have to occur for something to happen to Verde at this point. Skull would absolutely brawl down anyone to protect his weird sciency friend-... uh, sciency acquaintance..?

As for Luce... Reborn just didn't bother inviting her. It's like 11 pm and their pregant Sky passes out at 9 pm the latest.  
It really doesn't matter. If Luce was here, she wouldn't be drinking anything more than a Coke. Something about that whole... pregnant thing, you know? 

Skull sighs softly again, pulling his eyes away from Reborn and letting his mind wander around the room. Verde shifts a bit next to him, huffing in his sleep and Skull hides a smile in his vodka.  
The Scientist is actually kind of cute like that, flushed dark red and sleeping all peacefully... Vulnerable as hell... Skull could just snuggle up with him but... That would probably get him electrocuted as well... What a shame. 

That's when his eyes catch on shining, navy blue. Lal Mirch. She's sitting further up along the bar and the warm light catches beautifully in her hair from this angle...  
It's eye catching, so Skull stares a bit.  
Lal is in her usual outfit, which are black combat boots, dark thigh high stockings, black booty shorts and that shredded red top.

Definitely soothing on the eye. No wonder she's a Rain. Probably the most handsome Arcobaleno, by far. Reborn would beg to differ, but in Skull's humble opinion? Lal is easily the most gorgeous out of all of them. And powerful.  
Jesus Christ, is that woman _powerful_. Skull feels like not even Fon would be able to pull off some of the things he's seen Lal do with _ease_!

Add to that the fact that Lal apparently shares Skull's tastes in alcohol? Perfect woman, right there. Up for the taking, if it weren't for that puppy crush she keeps mentioning.  
Not that Skull would mind. He is very, _very_ open to a threesome. Not that... The offer would ever happen... Fuck. 

A glint of silver catches his eyes, Lal's shifting causing her rifle to catch the light a little and Skull's eyes flick to it for a second.  
That's when he catches a glimpse of the man Lal just turned to. A soldier of some kind. COMSUBIN probably, judging by the fact Lal is comfortably talking with him. 

Skull grits his teeth a little at that, keeping his flame in a stranglehold, to keep it from lashing out at the stranger. Lal isn't his.  
She might be Luce's Rain, but Skull isn't even remotely Luce's Cloud!  
So Lal isn't his.

But... Lal is a beautiful person, at a bar, on her own, talking with some guy she vaguely knows.  
Some guy with a leering smile and wandering eyes.  
Skull clenches his free hand, emptying his glass and standing up promptly. The additional height gives him a new vantage point and he gets a good look at Lal's drink. Vodka, just like Skull's. 

**Vodka _never_ bubbles like that.**

Skull ignores the way the world blurs alarmingly at the edges of his vision, zeroing in on the offending liquid and working his way over to **his** Rain.  
It doesn't matter that gravity is weird.  
Or that he actually can't stop himself anymore.

Something distant in his brain rings several warning bells.  
But right now? Skull doesn't care for the eyes that are watching him. 

~~Reborn's POV~~

The Lackey is moving. Swaying precariously with an... Interesting look on his face. Halfway between a sneer and a scowl.  
It mostly looks like a pout. Skull looks like a furious chipmunk. Adorable. 

That is... Right up until their insane civilian picks up Lal's drink and dumps it onto one of her Higher ups. And when the man shrieks in outrage, Skull tackles him to the ground and begins a _fabulous_ bar brawl. 

Which, sadly, means the eye candy disappears from his arms. Oh well, he hadn't really been interested anyway.  
More importantly, Lal seems to actually be _struggling_ to drag Skull off of her Boss or whatever that man is. And Skull is starting to claw at the man's face with ferocity. 

There's Chaos brewing and before Reborn even knows it, he already wandered over into that whole mess.  
There's bottles flying, people shouting, punches being thrown left and right and Skull is still trying to claw the poor man's eyes out.

Actually, the Lackey is really going for some sensitive spots, kneeling on the man's crotch, punching him in the stomach, when he remembers how to and going straight for the eyes and mouth.  
It's not much of a pity. The man was horrible unattractive. 

And Lal is threatening to shoot their Lackey, so it's about time for Reborn to step in. "That guy put something in your drink, Lal. Let the Lackey rage. It's interesting." 

Lal glares up at him fiercely, dragging Skull up by the collar then and shaking him harshly for emphasis. "You think I didn't notice that, you bastard?!" 

Reborn chooses not to tell her that Skull is paling rapidly from the rough handling. And Chaos comes to beautiful completion when the Lackey pukes on Lal.

It's truly a glorious evening. 

~~Skull POV~~

Fon and Viper are barely talking to each other anymore.  
Verde is his weirdly silent self.  
Lal is insisting on training him to improve his alcohol tolerance.  
And Reborn actively wants him dead for apparently drinking 900.000€ worth of Vodka. 

In short, Skull is having the **worst** hangover of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull: *cannot befriend any of these people*  
> Skull @ himself: ...don't you dare.  
> Skull: *develops intense crushes on everyone instead*  
> Skull: *with feeling* **FUCK.**
> 
> And just some fun calculations to finish this~
> 
> 900.000 Euro = 1.091.925,00 US Dollars = 113.678.302,05 Yen 
> 
> So yeah... Skull has a pretty fancy taste in alcohol, huh?


	4. Verde/Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is given, not earned. That's why it's called Forgiveness... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here plays out when they're a little further along in their friendships, I suppose?

Skull came back from his fifth mission with the local disaster bisexual, Reborn, just a few minutes ago. So why does he have to be aggravated immediately all over again!  
They came home, just to find Luce had already spend two hours in the kitchen, trying her very best to make them some weird Italian stew.  
What is his problem with that, you ask? That stew has meat in it, veal to be exact. 

And Fon happens to have a soft spot for cows, they all know that! Not only are cows adorable, fluffy, little darlings that are terribly mistreated all over the world, they play a major role in Buddhism, Fon's religion!  
Not that... Their storm happens to be particularly devout...  
You really don't become an assassin of that magnitude while believing all life is sacred...  
_But_ Fon still tries to practice some parts of his belief! Which just so happens to affect his diet, sometimes. 

Anyway, on top of all that, Viper is a damn vegetarian!  
Not that... Luce knows that... or any of the others, really.  
Their Mist happens to be a sneaky, little fucker. Whenever they all came together to eat something with meat in their first week as a group, they'd simply disappear themselves and nobody realized that connection, apparently. 

That's not the issue. Skull already told Luce not to cook anything with meat, shellfish, or citrus in it.  
The issue is that she's ignored his request. Which wouldn't be super tragic in this case, Viper and Fon could just order takeout or something.  
They wouldn't die if they ate some of the stew. They'd be upset, sure, but they wouldn't **die**

However, Shellfish and Citrus are a whole different story. 

Reborn is really allergic to shellfish and, while he does have Sun Flames to cancel that out, it leaves him cranky and with a headache for the whole rest of the day. And that hitman is a pain in every nerve of Skull's body, on a good day. Now imagine that bastard on a bad day!

(Skull had actually never seen anybody complain about a major migraine quite that elegantly before. Draped over a couch, dolled up in a Victorian nightgown, surrounded by pillows and weeping legit crocodile tears. Reborn had been on point. Not the time for that, but still, credit where credit is due.) 

Also, just personally speaking, Skull had always hated Citrus, especially lemons, with a passion. Not only do they taste sour as fuck, which he _loathes_ , they also just want him dead!  
He gets sweaty and uncomfortable, his throat swells up and his lungs collapse. It's never a fun time, for anybody involved. 

And guess what?  
Luce is planning to spice up her weird baby cow stew with Gremolata.  
Gremolata. Some Italian herb stuff that's like 50% lemon juice.  
Like... Is this woman just _trying_ to make enemies? _**Seriously?**_

Admittedly, the moment Skull points out her plunder, the confused, pregnant Sky goes pale and tears up and... Yeah, he mostly takes pity on her.  
While he might've not personally liked her whole vibe, that doesn't mean he has to be unnecessarily mean about it. 

So Skull told her to stick with it, gently encouraged her to finish her weird little stew, while he'd work on the side to cook up an alternative for the people that wouldn't like her meal option. 

And because he's just so damn nice, Skull went and cooked up some Saffron Risotto. Something that'd do wonderfully in combination with the _Ossobuco alla Milanese_ that Luce had already nearly finished. And because Viper, that cutie, is a vegetarian and Verde rather likes his Parmesan, Skull went and wrote up a whole new recipe. In Russian. Because he's petty like that. 

~~~

_1,2 литра овощного бульона, 2 столовые ложки сливочного масла, 1 столовая ложка оливкового масла, 1 луковица - очень мелко нарезанная, 350 г ризотто, 125 мл белого сухого вина, Немного шафрана, Пармезан - измеряется сердцем, 1 яичный желток_

_Разогрейте бульон в сковороде на медленном огне - не забудьте лопатку!_  
_Растопите сливочное и оливковое масло в сковороде с антипригарным покрытием._  
_Добавить лук и щепотку соли, варить, размешивать, пока не станет мягким и ароматным, но не окрашенным!_  
_Добавить рис и варить несколько минут, пока не подрумянится._  
_Влейте вино и продолжайте варить, периодически помешивая, пока оно не впитается._  
_Добавьте шафран и еще бульона.  
Смешиваем как всегда._  
_Добавить бульон до полного впитывания!_

_После этого просто добавьте немного пармезана и перемешайте, пока он не растает. Выключите огонь и добавьте яичный желток. Вуаля, вегетарианское ризотто~!_

~~~

And just to spite Luce that little bit more, Skull went ahead and named the recipe '**Risotto Arcobaleno/per quattro**', because Luce can read Russian cursive.  
But that weird word, Arcobaleno, puts her so very on edge, she wouldn't even attempt to decipher the rest of this recipe. So unless Skull is cooking, nobody gets to enjoy his secret recipes! Fuck yeah! 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

All of that... Just to end up in this stupid situation. Skull is starting to lose his nerve again, almost slipping into legit Cloudy grumbling. "Where is Verde! It's time for dinner already-"

Thank the lord Reborn can't read a room to save his life. Or resist talking down to his oh-so-beloved inferiors. Jerk. "He's downstairs in his laboratory, Lackey. As always." 

Skull purses his lips, pouting instead of the instinctual sneer, smothering the urge down with copious amounts of sarcasm. "Oh, is he, Senpai? Maybe someone should go get him then, don't you think?" 

And Reborn is giving him this annoyed look, while Fon looks mildly uncomfortable to be sitting between the two of them. Seeing the tiny, concerned look Fon is wearing, snaps Skull out of his temper tantrum and he shrinks back immediately, shuffling off of his chair. "... I'm gonna go get Verde, then." 

And he slips out of there before anyone else can say a word, much less notice the small amount of murderous annoyance leaking out of his control.  
Skull's self control is impeccable, usually. He shouldn't slip up like this! At least, now that he's power walking over to the cellar's door and down the winding steps, he can work on getting himself back under control....

It's Reborn, isn't it?  
He just riles him up way too easily... Something about that smug, handsome face just makes him want to uppercut the bastard square in the jaw. And then kiss it better. Maybe.  
That.... Could be Cloudy instincts talking, though.

Just like instinct is telling him to stay on his guard right now.  
Because this is Verde's territory. His laboratories always are and Skull can respect that. It's just.... How else is anyone supposed to come get Verde for dinner? He doesn't have a doorbell for his labs and he never picks up the phone when he's deep in his tinkering!

Anyhow... can his instincts shut the fuck up!?  
Verde is not dangerous! He's a nerd and a non-combatant on top of that!  
No, walking into his lab won't get us killed, stupid Cloud flame! 

**Just...when will Skull learn to _listen_?**

He's bordering on going insane with the rapid back and forth everyone keeps having with his emotions. Maybe that's what drives him to tears so quickly.  
Or it could be the fact Verde somehow managed to build some kind of machine that's able to stun him just long enough that the Lightning can chain him down on an operating table.

Something primal in Skull disagrees _viciously_ with being restrained like this. And because he can't be growling and trashing about as he'd like, he's stuck hyperventilating, tearing up and struggling as best he can.

All the while, Verde is just standing there and Skull can't quite keep his cool anymore. Nobody would keep calm in this bullshit situation.  
How dare this bastard just stand there, unbothered while Skull is having a damn melt down?! "What the everloving **FUCK** is wrong with you?!"

And Verde doesn't even acknowledge him directly. He's jotting stuff down on a few papers, looking over Skull, at a computer screen flashing some weird numbers. Verde sounds perfectly composed and Skull is speechless. "Subject S-1, calm down. This is a simple experiment. I've found myself wanting to measure the limits of your flames. Hold still, this won't hurt. Much."

That's when something above him whirs to life and Skull stares up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Since when the fuck does Verde have a damn laser?! Who got him that?! Why is he using that thing on him?! What measurements?!  
**Why him?!**

And because he's _actively struggling_ , it does hurt. A weird light shines in his eyes and then it doesn't and Skull screams with the mind splitting headache just a millisecond of that light gave him. Now he's trashing about in earnest, ripping out one of the cuffs that are restraining his hands and he instantly lashes out at the source of pain. 

And Verde had already been shouting, grabbing for his head to try to keep him still. "Just hold still-!"

And Skull wasn't gonna take this kind of bullshit without _righteous retribution_.  
And yes, Skull is in fact panicking, so when he twists his flame into itself, turns it inside out, and hurls the full force of it at Verde, he isn't thinking clearly.  
And Verde's flame gives one last, desperate, flare, before diminishing in its entirety.

Yes, that's how easily he's smothered under Skull's dying will. It's also how easily the others would collapse under his flame's weight.  
Because Skull's Cloud flame is **heavy**. Heavy with sadness and desperation and **hatred**. A hatred so _ancient_ Skull actually forgot what caused it to begin with. 

Anyway, Verde buckles over the instant his flame is extinguished, dropping to the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut. And then it's a battle against time. Because Verde's flame is gone.  
And the others will notice that in barely a few minutes at best. 

Skull rips his other hand free, heaving with sobs and ripping his legs free as well, rolling off the table immediately and trying to calm down. His head still feels like it's splitting open, everything is too much and he can't breathe with how hard he's crying. 

And Skull is genuinely mad. Yes he's crying, but mostly from anger. He grabs the weird laser thing, pulling on it as hard as he can and smashing it against the table the moment it comes loose. It shatters into a million pieces and Skull should be happy with it. He isn't. 

Instead, his eyes snap up, focusing on the computer that still spewing weird numbers. And he throws one punch to get rid of that thing. It shatters easily as well.

Lastly, Skull looks down at Verde, dropping to his knees and gasping through his tears. One swift movement and he's already ripped up every single note Verde wrote down. 

Yet still, Skull can't breathe, still can't see past the rage. He reaches out to Verde then, picking the bastard up by his collar and pulling his fist back. Verde's glasses are askew on his face and he's perfectly relaxed and... Skull can't do this. 

He drops down completely then, letting Verde go and burying his face in his hands instead. He can't stop crying, but there's something at the core of him. Something that's crying out louder than his rage.  
Something that beats down the trashing purple that had taken hold of him. A singular thought. A desperate plea. A mantra Skull has always told himself. 'Be kind, be kind, be kind, bekindbekind _bekindbekind-_ ' 

The breath he takes after he's got his flame back under control is deep enough to make him cough a bit. He's choking on his tears. But.... Being kind... 

Skull peeks out at Verde from between his fingers, breathing heavily now, but the panic is back under his skin now. Skull can't let things be like this. This isn't like him.  
He pulls his flame back, leaves Verde be for a moment, then he pushes forth with a much gentler version of his flame. The very surface of it, the softest, kindest part. And Skull coaxes Verde's flame back into existence. Even more so, he coaxes it to brilliance. 

And Verde will wake up in a few minutes at best. It's just.... Skull doesn't wanna be there when that happens. 

Truly, it feels a bit like leaving behind a battlefield...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not dislike Verde. This honestly just happened outside my control.


	5. Luce/Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being honest means to be cruel. Skull never enjoyed being cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happened this wayh thanks to an idea courtesy of a comment from user HT (CarpeTelumNoctem) in the last chapter! Thanks again~
> 
> On another note, I am going back to work and moving next week, so uploads might slow down on all of my stories. ;-;  
> Sorry dear readers!

~~Fon's POV~~

Something obviously happened when Skull tried to go get Verde. Not only did Skull return alone, he's clearly shaken.  
His make up is smudged, he's trembling and the smile he gave Reborn was completely strained. It did not reach his eyes at all. And, for once, _EVERYONE_ noticed. 

Not that any of them know what to do about this.  
Viper is still shifting around a bit, obviously wanting to ask what happened, but they clammed up immediatly the moment Skull sighed _heavily_ after he sat down. 

Lal did a legitimate double take when Skull first walked in and the conversation she initiates is dry and awkward. Not that Skull isn't _trying_. His forced smile probably just threw Lal off her game and the small talk died very quickly. 

Reborn, by far, was hit the hardest by whatever happened. He'd been fidgety ever since Skull left, probably because he felt like a dick about sending their Cloud to go grab their Lightning.  
But...Well, Skull is the only one of them Verde would eventually concede to. All of them know this, too.  
Still, the moment Skull gave Reborn that strained, teary smile, it probably broke whatever is left of Reborn's black, withered heart.  
Reborn is probably just gay panicking himself into a frenzy though, what with the deer-in-the-headlights look he gave Fon right after Skull slumbed down into his chair. 

Fon, to be honest, thinks it's very cute how everyone immediately tried their best to do something about the situation. Even if that just means Lal tries to talk to Skull, Viper is observing their Cloud like a hawk and Reborn is actively plotting Verde's demise.  
The only one of them that could save this situation would be Luce. That woman is the only one, aside from Skull of course, that could possibly know how to comfort someone upset. 

And Luce did do something that could've been comforting. She lightly put her hand on Skull's shoulder, gave him a warm, reassuring smile and put his dinner in front of him.  
And for a moment, the light returned to Skull eyes, but it all went downhill when he looked down at his food. 

Fon, personally, wouldn't have eaten the italian stew Luce cooked anyways, as he was quite happy with the delicious risotto Luce gave them instead. Still, the stew seemed to be just as delicious? Reborn and Lal have been enjoying it afterall.  
Yet, the moment Skull sees it, **he bursts into tears.**

And this isn't like the other times their crybaby Cloud gets emotional. It's not the loud wailing and dramatic sobbing any of them are used to.  
Skull starts trembling all over, putting his face in his hands and sobbing softly.  
It's alarming enough for Reborn to actually get up and approach their weeping Cloud, shooing away their startled Sky. 

But Skull is distant. Has always been. He keeps them close at heart, but an arm's length away at all times. So Reborn hesitates to put a hand on his back for a second too long.  
Skull pushes himself upright abruptly, chokes out a garbled apology and runs of. He slams the door shut after himself, but they saw him veer off in the direction of their bedrooms, not the front door.

Still, it's... Maybe a tiny bit funny how Reborn is just left standing there, one arm outstretched halfway, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open just a bit, thoroughly shocked.  
He catches himself in the next second, composing himself as best he can and frowning down at the plate that so offended their Cloud.  
Reborn's voice is **icy** when he turns to their shocked Sky. Fon wouldn't like to be at the receiving end of that death glare. "Luce. What's about today's meal could possibly upset Skull." 

And Luce goes deathly pale, positively _sweating_. Her eyes are filling with tears and she covers her trembling lips with one hand. Still, her reply is stuttered and her Flame is filling the room, thick and distressed. "He... I-I.... Skull is a-allergic to citrus... But this-" 

Reborn cuts her off at that point, his remark _biting_. Her distressed Sky is instantly shoved aside by the searing, furious Sun that takes her stead. Reborn's sun has always been like that. Overbearing, hot and protective. Still, this is the first time he'd ever actually raised his voice at one of them. "Then why would you _ever_ cook anything with citrus in it?!" 

Luce flinches back, staring up at Reborn with wide eyes and making her Sky small and submissive under his Sun. She's distraught and the child in her stomach is the only reason Reborn let's up on his Sun, just a bit." I-I-Im s-sorry-"

That's about the time Lal finds her voice again. Even if she's just growling words out lowly. "What. The. **Fuck.** Luce."

And then Verde opens the door, takes one look at them, has a feel of the flames that are filling the room and promptly closes the door again.  
Viper snarls and Fon gets up, serene smile in place and fists clenched prematurely, while Reborn and Lal pull out their guns and shoot Luce one last glare. 

Still, they play fair and Skull could probably use some peace and quiet right now.  
They unanimously agree to let Verde run a little ways away from the mansion before they chase him down and rip him a new one. 

~~Morning next day, Skull POV~~

Skull actually slept in for once. No morning military drill from Lal. No rough awakening courtesy of Reborn. Not even Viper came to shake him awake.  
Instead, sunrays gently kissed him awake at around midmorning. And that was one hell of an unusual way to wake up. 

Skull took his time getting through his morning routine and still, none of them came to chase him downstairs to drag him on another mission. It wasn't until Oodako was all snuggled up in his arms for morning cuddles, that he was given an explanation for the absence of his teammates. 'Others worried. Left already.' 

Skull blinks down at his friend, sighing softly then and managing a little smile. "A free day, huh? Guess I'll... cook lunch? ...Ah, breakfast time, right?" 

Oodako gave him a happy little chirp and Skull gave him some extra juicy fish, prasining his little Bestie for being so very well informed.  
Since... You know. None of them bothered to tell him.  
There's no sense being bitter though. At least he can make himself useful in the kitchen.  
And that's his plan for the day. 

Right up until Skull runs into Luce.  
Who is also in the kitchen, standing by the stove, a pot full of water in her hands. Luce looks at him with wide eyes, blushing brightly and putting the pot down hastily.  
She turns to him briskly, bustling up to him and reaching out to hold his cheeks gently. "Are you okay? I'm so so sorry about yesterday! How are you feeling?" 

She is probably trying to soothe him, but her palms are doused in her sticky sweet flame. Skull twitches away from her touch, but she reaches to hold him anyways. He frowns down at her lightly, speaking softly. "Get your hands off me, Luce. Please."

And Luce looks heartbroken, pulling back just a bit. But she's **still** in his space.  
Skull pushes past her, walking up to the pot of the stove and turning to her only once there is distance between them. He pushes his voice up to sound more upbeat. "What are we cooking today~?" 

He easily shakes off the madly grasping Sky flames. They are little more than annoying, buzzing flies to him. But much like annoying flies, they don't give up easy.  
Luce gives him a soft smile, a bit of an edge in her voice. " **I** was planning on making Pasta **for all of you** today."

And Skull has to remind himself to be gentle with Luce. Not only is she stuck seeing a future they can't perceive, as Skull understands it, she's also been raised to be their sky.  
What a miserable existence, living for the sake of others. His smile is more genuine with that thought in mind though. "That sounds great! How can I help-?" 

And truly, behind closed doors, Luce is not all that kind. Her smile is sharp, even if she makes her voice sound gentle. "I wanted to cook for everyone on my own today. I need to prove myself... After what... Happened yesterday." 

And her will is weak and wavering on even that small of an ambition. It's painfully obvious. Skull just feels pity for her. "... Alright. Then I'll leave you to it-?"

But that also isn't what she wants. Luce puffs up visibly and her flame starts digging into him as much as it is able to. Her Sky drags him close and whispers sweet nothings to the core of his Cloud. He is not convinced, or comfortable. "How about we spend some time together, Skull? You could sit by the table while I cook..."

Skull cringes visibly, smiling apologetically. He doesn't like the way Luce frowns at him, walking up to him and cornering him against the kitchen counter. "No, thank you. If you wanna cook on your own-I just-wanna do something too, you know-?" 

Luce leans close to him, once again _invading his space_ and giving him a sickly sweet smile. Her flame wraps around him _tight_. "Won't you spend the day with me, Skull? Please~?" 

Things are getting to be too much. And maybe it's a little mean, but **Skull _needs_ his space!** Still, resorting to triggering things... Skull feels like shit just saying the word. "Arcobaleno." 

Luce flinches back, her eyes wide, paling rapidly and turning away from him immediately, fussing with her dress then and huffing faintly. Skull can breathe easier already. The venom in her voice is no surprise, really. "Using that against me... You're cruel." 

Skull looks at her, pushing away from the kitchen counter and walking to the other side of the room. "I didn't wanna resort to it. But you're pushing it. **Get your flame off of me.** "

And Luce actually glares at him, speaking lowly then. " **You** are supposed to be **mine**. **I** am supposed to be **yours**. _You could've made me yours, Skull._ Why are you resisting?  
**Am I not good enough?** " 

And this is going way, wayyyy too far. Skull could bring back communism with all these red flags! And yes, maybe he's cruel for what he says next, but someone had to put her in her place. Someone has to put a stop to this, before she tries to pressure the others! And yes, maybe a bit of Cloudy rage leaks into his words, because he _needs_ the others to be save from this.

" _Are you goddamn insane? Did you forget how we first met? Did you forget that I am **forced** to be here? That I'm being **blackmailed** by your vile boy toy, Checkered Fuck or whatever his name is?_  
**Did you forget all of that, Luce?** " 

It shuts her down for good. In fact, his little rant has left her teary eyed and speechless. Skull gives her a little glare, just a tiny one. But he keeps his voice calmer again. Even after all this, he doesn't want to scare her too bad. "Never pull this kind of shit again, Luce. Especially with the others. They'd never be as kind as me. They would've torn you to shreds for this." 

Luce looks down, trembling and weeping softly, but all pity for her had left him when she dug wounds into his flame in her desperation before. "I-I can't--you're not--Please S-skull, I didn't mean to-" 

And now she's ranting and apologizing and he's starting to feel a little bad again. Skull just sighs softly, cutting her rambling short. "Goodbye, Luce. I'm going for a joyride. Have fun cooking." 

Again. It feels a little like leaving behind a battlefield. Skull is just having the weirdest week, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Skull asserting his boundaries! :3
> 
> Kudos and Comments fuel my stories!


	6. Viper/Generosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Generosity means forgetting a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozey. Enjoy!

Skull is a Cloud.  
So he's a distant, independent bloodthirsty adrenaline junkie.  
He's also an inverted element. Meaning he enjoys going against his nature to a _ridiculous_ degree.  
He loves being around people, codependence is a dangerous tightrope he walks everyday and the sight of blood makes him nauseous.  
He's ...still an adrenaline junkie, but that's like the least destructive instinct he's ever had, so it's fine~! 

The problem is, being a Cloud comes with some prerequisites. It seems to be embedded in the deepest parts of his psyche to be violently attracted to danger.  
To him, it's just the sexiest thing ever.  
And that is a **huge** problem.

You see, Skull is surrounded by gorgeous people, on all sides. It just so happens that all of them are either assassins, hitmen, or highly trained military personnel...  
All of them people that understandably pride themselves on these titles. And rightfully so! Their skills and achievements have left him speechless on more than one occasion! 

It's just... They're the kind of people that... Look down on the likes of him, for not being like them.  
They bonk him on the head when he makes little mistakes, call him worthless and burdensome to his face and brush aside any and all of his attempts to please them. Which is rude! 

But really, none of that is news to him.  
Skull has always been into some pretty messed up stuff, as well as dangerous people.  
Let's just say his first experience on the matter of romance involved copious amounts of alcohol, drugs and a lighter.  
Yeah. Fun times. 

Anyway, this particular, masochistic predisposition could explain why he's fallen madly **in love** with every single one of his tormentors.  
Skull is... Simply into it, apparently. Not that all of this bullshit mistreatment isn't also ripping his squishy little heart to shreds every time. But the body wants what it wants. 

The stupid thing is, Skull is a massive scaredycat. Just the thought of asking out and being rejected by the likes of Reborn, Fon, or Lal makes him cringe violently in premature embarrassment. Not to mention that they'd probably kill him for asking! 

But Skull not some spineless coward!  
People like Luce, Verde and Viper seem much less ethereal!  
It's just... Verde is an insane scientist and Skull doesn't trust that bastard not to poison him the moment they are alone in a room.  
Luce sucks, just in general. Also she's like super pregnant and trying to very aggressively court him as of late. He isn't into that.  
And Viper... Well...  
Skull can never get a proper hold of them! 

That's in the nature of Mists, he supposes... But still!  
Do they have to disappear whenever he brings up dating or anything remotely romantic! Not to mention the time he gave them a sunflower and they whacked him over the head with it! That was just plain rude! 

They're just as mean as Reborn!  
As well as, like, 500 times cuter. Which is one of the reasons why Skull refuses to give up! There's also... The fact they're very sweet, when Skull does get to talk to them. And on the rare occasion Skull manages to be just funny enough to get them to laugh openly....  
Yeah, Skull is absolutely smitten. 

He's just been... Tired. That's why he hasn't been trying to ask them out lately.  
The constant arguing between Viper and Fon. The weird leadership tension between Reborn and Luce. Lal's general unhappiness. And Verde just being Verde. All of it has gotten to be too much. And he's _sick_ of it. 

Skull just hasn't been very motivated to do his best anymore in general.  
The others barely noticed. After that free day, months ago, things went back to the way they used to be. One of them would drag him out of bed, they'd bustle him down the stairs, put him in the car as their getaway driver and just.... Leave him there all day. 

Sometimes, one of them would stick around to try keep him company during missions, but he'd always shooed them off. He knows he'd just slow them down. And he doesn't wanna keep them from enjoying themselves out there either.  
He's fine on his own. Just tired and unmotivated.

_It's fine._

Once he gets some proper rest, he'll be back on his feet. Maybe he's about to catch a cold or something? He has been getting headaches as of late... Ah well. It'll pass, surely. 

Today's mission went well. Skull got everyone back safe and sound. Nobody had even gotten gravely injured!  
Consequently the others were already getting pumped up to go to their usual bar, since Reborn ended up in a good enough mood to invite everyone. Skull doesn't know who their Sun got to beat to death, but he's rarely seen him that happy. 

But.... Skull's tired. And really not in the mood to go to a bar. But they'll force him to come along, so excuse him for faceplanting into the steering wheel in his angst.  
Obviously, that manouver get the car's horns to go off and that gives everyone the spook of their lives!  
Skull instantly feels bad, staring out the driver's side window at the others, wide eyed. "Ah. I'm... I'm..." 

Skull can't bring himself to apologize. He... He doesn't even feel remotely sorry. God what a garbage human being he must be! He scared his poor friends and he doesn't even feel a little sorry! What kind of **Monster** is he?!  
Skull bites his lower lip, hands trembling against the steering wheel, his head completely flooded with dark, dark thoughts. 

He didn't wanna hear what they had to say. He didn't want them to speak to him at all. He didn't even want them to even _look_ at him!

But of course, Reborn steps forward, frowning lightly and opening his mouth to do just that. To call Skull worthless and useless and a waste of time and space. Well guess what?! Skull wasn't gonna let this shit fly anymore! 

**He floors the gas.**

The car shoots off down the road, and Skull rips the steering wheel to the left to drive over the opposite lane and take a shortcut up a staircase. His Cloud flame is bursting at his fingertips, rage shrouding his mind. Yes, he's driving with reckless abandon! Anything to get this vile fury out of his system! 

Then, a shrill voice shrieks from the backseat. " **WHAT THE FUCK, SKULL?!?** " 

And nothing has ever before killed his rage that quickly! Skull brings the car to a smooth halt after turning into an alleyway, right of to the side of the road. He hesitates to look into the rear view mirror, but he recognized that voice anyways. After all, they've unintentionally been on his mind all day. 

Viper. 

Skull chances a look after he's gathered his strength and what he sees sends him reeling instantly.  
They're buckled in the center backseat, their face ashen, their eyes wide and taking harsh, heaving breaths. The moment Skull glanced at the mirror, he slapped a hand over his own eyes, flustered and alarmed. "H-hood! Viper-! Hood-!" 

He can hear the sharp, hissing breath they take when they realised what happened. Skull's reckless driving threw their hood off of their head.  
And, God, they have gorgeous eyes, vibrant indigo, alight with their flame. But it's a fucking invasion of privacy and with everything that just went **wrong** as of late, it's what pushes Skull over the edge.

Much like Skull's love, and a lot of things about him, his breakdown in a slow, insidious thing. Slow enough for Viper to gather their bearings and **go off**. "What the hell is your issue you insane maniac?! Do you know the kind of money needed to repair the damage you just did to this car?! I goddamn _felt_ you scalp the engine-!" 

Skull's lower lip wobbles, his breathing goes ragged and his eyes are stinging with tears already. He chokes on his next inhale, just barely forcing the words out past the twisting panic. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-I'msorry _I'msorryI'msorry-! **Don't look at me!**_ " 

Viper sounds very confused and almost a little alarmed. "What-?" 

But Skull is dropping down the center of a spiral and falling straight into hell. He curls up in the driver's seat, making himself as small as he can. Everything is too loud and too fast and he wants the world to stop. "Don't look at me-don't look at me-don't-dont- **don't you fucking dare!** " 

The silence is deafening and Skull is hyper focused on it. It takes only a moment until Viper moves, unclasping their seat belt and shifting around. Their hands come up on either side of him and for a wild moment, Skull thinks they'll throttle him against the driver's seat. But before he can escape, their hands land lightly on his face, covering his eyes. Their voice is silky smooth, coming from right behind him. "Shhhh..." 

Skull barely manages to breathe through the panic, but without visual stimuli.... It's almost easier. Their Mist flame is pulsing in their palms and it's a soothing chill against his skin. Viper doesn't exactly sound worried, but they do have a level of concern in their voice. "Nobody is looking. I can promise you that." 

Skull already breathes easier, the panic slowly ebbing away with each successful exhale. He doesn't believe them, but it's easier to focus with them there. Then, Viper moves their hands, bringing them down and lightly petting his cheeks once before retreating.  
And... Skull still can't see anything? The whole world is dark. 

Although.... Dark is maybe not the right word for it. It's like he's looking through several black veils. And occasionally, there is something like a little pulse, passing by ahead of them outside the alleyway.  
It's still very disorienting and Skull needs a moment to realize that this is most likely illusions. Once he has that clear thought, the strange view slowly lifts away. 

He blinks slowly when the little pulses turn into shapes, become human people and continue on their ways anyway. He glances at the rear view mirror, first, breathing slowly now.  
Viper is sat there, as though nothing happened, but they have their hands in their own lap, clearly tense and picking at their own skin nervously. 

Skull exhales the last of his panic carefully, straightening up a little and weaving his Cloud gently into the whisps of Mist he can catch.  
Viper twitches, but stays still, tensing a little. Skull puts on his winning smile, tilting his head just so. "Viper, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

And Viper splutters, turning bright red and surely glaring fiercely at him from beneath their hood. Cute. "You are impossible!"

Skull laughs lightly, happy that the tension was so easily broken. He looks ahead then, his eyes moving to track the people ahead of them of their own accord. That faded, blurry, veiled world... It looked like an extreme version of putting on the glasses of a friend. Just darker.  
Curiosity gnaws at his core and the words slip out before he can stop them. "Viper, are you visually impaired?" 

Their silence speaks volumes and Skull can't stop the grin from creeping onto his lips. "That's kinda cool. Using your flame like that... How do you do that? Ah-how much for that info?"

Viper sounds a little venomous, but Skull gets it. Having a handicap in the mafia world must feel like something of a death-sentence. Which is bullshit. "That is priceless information."

And Skull isn't sympathizing. Not really. He is, however, overcome by empathy. Viper is clearly uncomfortable. And Skull has always been 100% willing to abandon his wellbeing for other people's comfort. He keeps his voice light. "If that's the case... You can remove my memories, if you want to."

Viper freezes at that, their voice tight. "That's against our oath."

Ah, yes. The oath.  
The promise every single member of the l Prescelti Sette made never to use their flames to harm one another. That oath, is utter bull crap. Skull is fairly certain Reborn's overactive flame caused him necrosis on more than one occasion.  
Skull smiles calmly. "I'm giving you permission. You didn't wanna give up that information, but I took it anyway. It's yours, so take it away from me. I don't mind." 

Viper hisses lowly, glaring at him fiercely. Skull is impressed, briefly, with how accurately they must be portraying the world to their own mind. It's fascinating. "Once I'm in your mind, I can do whatever I like. You know that." 

Skull smiles, gently. It's ridiculous how heavy the words weight. "I trust you." 

Viper almost growls, gritting their teeth and frowning darkly. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Their Mist spikes into his Cloud brutally and Skull let's it in willingly. By that point the world goes dark.

~~the next day?~~

Skull awakes with a start when something wet thwaps him in the face. It's a tentacle and for a disorientingly long moment, he thinks it's Oodako. But the tentacle is neon green and oozing slime. He throws it off of himself, shrieking in alarm and rolling out of bed, falling on his face. 

He rubs his face, whining a little and looking around for the neon green creature that just woke him. The only one here is Viper. He blinks at them rapidly, an odd feeling taking hold of his brain. But it passes easily and he smiles brightly. "Good morning!" 

Why does it feel like he's forgetting something when he looks at them?  
Oh well, it's probably not important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull is a sensitive blabbermouth. He knows that. If he kept that information, eventually he would've acted odd enough towards Viper for someone to realize, or he would've straight up accidentally told someone.
> 
> Giving up that information willingly saved their life.
> 
> Also, just the fact that he trusts them kept them from just leaving the l Prescelti Sette at the time. Checkerface would've 100% hunted them down and killed them for that. 
> 
> Much like Mists, the ways in which Skull saved Viper just now are convoluted as fuck


	7. Colonello/Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect is earned. Admiration however? That can be freely given. Even to assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something quick, but please enjoy~

It was a day as any other.  
Skull got woken up, (by Reborn this time) dragged downstairs and put into the usual mission car. As per usual.  
Admittedly, Skull was super grumpy about it that day.  
He'd just had a massively realistic dream where he was back on his motorcycle and flying through the damn air! It was dope... 

But... duty calls, apparently?  
Today's mission is something about just going on some mountain to scope out a hostile mafia family's hideout, or something. Luce is actually invested in it this time, since that particular Mafia Family, allegedly, slaughtered some of her subordinates for snooping around.  
Which Skull thinks is a little hypocritical since their last five missions were all about stealing information, or objects and...

Basically, Luce had them snoop around and kill people. He didn't mention any of that, but Luce did not get a warm good morning, at best, he gave her a grin and a mild nod when he got in the car. 

Yes, today, Luce is joining them. Oh joy.  
Mostly cause she's invested in today's mission. Still, Lal and Viper had already told her to stay on the sidelines and just not get in the way.  
Since, you know, Luce is a _heavily pregnant_ **non-combatant**.  
Seriously, she must be in, like the twelfth month by now! Or something like that at least!  
It seems like she'd been pregnant ever since Skull first met her. But that literally can't be, it's been almost two years already! 

God, time flies.  
Then, Reborn bonks Skull on the side of his head with the handle of his gun. His helmet took the brunt of the hit. Which was lucky, cause Jesus Christ Reborn doesn't ever do gentle, does he? "Lackey. Drive." 

It's an order and his flame bristles up furiously... but at this point? Why even bother resisiting at all. If he does what Reborn says, everyone's gonna be pleased enough to leave him be, at least. "Yes, Senpai." 

Skull starts the car and gets it going out the driveway, only to get the goddamn scare of his life when _some random soldier **runs right in front of the car!!**_

He damn near stomps the brakes through the floor, veering the car left and nearly tilting it on its side. He just **barely** managed to stop in time!  
And this weirdo soldier just... has a huge, dopey grin on his face, going right up to the window and happily waving at... Lal? 

Lal looks goddamn mortified at least, probably from the damn near crash Skull just barely got them out of.  
Then she glares at the guy, opens the door, gets out and... Lectures him?  
Skull is a little surprised her gun didn't come out immediately.  
She does hit the guy over the head very firmly though. To which... the guy just rubs the bump on his head and laughs with a red blush across his cheeks.

And if Skull isnt mistaken, that guy is either extremely hard headed, or Lal purposefully went easy on him, cause if she'd hit Skull like that, he would've been on his ass instantly. Scratch that, even her gentlest hit probably would've downed him.  
Respect where respect is due, Blondie is most definitely tough. 

Not tough enough to survive a car crash though, so Skull screws down the windshield and gives the guy his fiercest glare. "What PRAY TELL is your damn issue?!" 

And its like a damn flip gets switched in Blondie. The moment he turns to Skull, the smile is wiped of his face and now he's frowning and, God, he looks a lot like Reborn when he makes that face. "I'm here to come with Lal today. If you weren't such an abhorrent driver, none of this would've happened." 

.... **OH, _BOY_ , WHAT A TOOL!**

~~~~

Skull hadn't been on guard at the time, as he hadn't paid enough attention to Luce. If he did, maybe he could've had an inkling of an idea of what would happen that day.  
_It was, after all, the day of collars, heartache and betrayal._

Skull had no idea that this was the day that would be the end of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the First thing I posted from my own apartment! Hope you liked it~


	8. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is such a thing as fatalistic kindness.

After they all finally filed into the car, Reborn and Colonello became fast friends. That was no surprise, really. Neither of them has an appropriate fashion sense afterall. And they both have the exact same bastard energy. 

Also, Colonello just straight up got jealous over Reborn and Lal having small talk over guns. Which then lead to him spouting of some inaccurate stuff.  
And that whole mess caused Reborn's teacher side to come out. So now they are _heatedly_ discussing shotguns and revolvers. 

And if Skull has to endure one more barrel length and recoil fangirling, **he'll turn this _fucking_ car around!**  
Seriously. 

_Thank fuck_ , they reached their destination before Skull could legitimately beat Reborn over the head with the damn steering wheel. He got **THAT close.**  
Thankfully, that crisis was averted. Just _barely_. 

Also, now they're hiking up a mountain.  
Honestly, what the fuck Luce?  
There is literally a perfectly fine car right there! They could use that to drive up even just a few additional hundred meters! That all makes a difference! Good God...  
Everyone here, every _single_ person, is a fucking idiot.

But fine . Skull isn't gonna complain. This is _fine_.  
Alright. Impromptu hiking. Great.  
On steep ass terrain.  
While Skull is wearing fucking three inch heels.  
What the fuck. 

Obviously he ends up lacking behind the others, glaring holes into Luce's back, because she did not mention any of this. At the very least, she seems to be _extremely_ uncomfortable. Seriously... This is shaping up to be a shit day.  
Then, Reborn just has to go and open his stupid, kissable mouth. "Just take off your damn heels." 

Skull's patience just about **snaps**. He inhales deeply, preparing to lecture this dick properly for _once_.  
He never gets a single word out, because that's the moment Fon bounces ahead and looks back down at them with a warm smile. "It's fine. We already reached the top." 

Already might not be the right word for a three hour hike, but Skull just can't stay mad at these idiots. There is something immeasurably fond in him for these absolute morons. 

Now... Imagine the emotional whiplash all this gives him when, just a moment later, Skull ends up face to face with one of the nightmares that keep him awake night to night.  
He'd recognize that stupid iron mask anywhere. And sure, the shriek that leaves him is very high pitched and feminine, but at least it gets everyone's attention. 

In this moment, Colonello turns out to not be that useless afterall, since he is the only one that reacts quickly enough to actually grab Skull's wrist and pull him back upright.  
He nearly fell over backwards and would've probably tumbled down the entire mountain. It was a very close call. 

Wait, wait--Back on track real quick!  
The checkered fuck is within strangle distance. And the instant rage that boils under his skin does not go unnoticed by said checkered fuck.  
Even with that hideous mask in place, the man manages to radiate faint amusement and Skull can't wait to dig his fingers behind the man's ribs to _rip him to shreds from the inside out_.

Then... Luce sighs faintly, distinctly resigned, and everything sort of... Clicks into place for Skull.  
She'd lured them here. Luce had made **empty promises** of Sky. Of _home_.  
And maybe those promises weren't specifically meant for Skull, because he had never wanted her, but the others.

_Reborn, Fon, Viper, Verde, Lal..._

Luce had tricked them. Had promised them shelter and safety. Just to bring them all here. For some reason.  
Every single alarm bell in his system was going at 500 miles an hour, but with all this happening almost at once, Skull more so... Shut down, rather than spoke up. 

That realization, seeing that bastard again, the intense worry and concern for his fellow elements...  
All of it became too much for him and Skull simply....quieted down, staring up at the source of all his problems with pure contempt. 

Checkered fuck is giving some bullshit speech about the greater good and Skull can tell everyone is about as lost as him.

Verde is doing that thing where he furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips a little, like when he thinks of a particularly complex equation or something. 

Fon dropped his ever-present smile, staring at the annoyance with a, more so, guarded curiosity. 

Viper straight up keeps phasing in and out of reality out of caution and, probably, boredom. 

All while Lal and Reborn are inching closer towards Colonello and Skull respectively, because those two scent out danger like damn bloodhounds. And say what you will, they do try their best to protect the weak. 

It's just that Skull never needed their protection. And Reborn is getting in his line of sight. Is getting in between him and his damn **prey**.  
Skull didn't mean anything by it, he just wanted Reborn to step aside. Really, how could he have known Reborn would be so damn spooked about getting pushed aside.  
The wide eyed, surprised look Reborn wore in that moment, distracted Skull for just a second too long. 

_**It's already too late.**_

The light that enveloped them is... Blinding, to say the least. Skull couldn't see shit for a while, even after the flash happened.  
It's so damn disorienting, he somehow ended up on his ass on the floor, rubbing his eyes and cursing quietly. Then he registers the absolute... Lack of presence around him and his eyes fly open. 

The panic that takes hold of him is... Chilling. Because for a moment, he can't see the others. He can't sense their flame and they aren't in his line of sight.  
Then Skull stumbles forward on his hands and knees and ends up tangled up in a pile of cloth. A black suit jacket, a yellow button up, black slacks and most damning of all, a black fedora, resting just so on the rumpled pile of clothes. 

For a second, intense nausea has the core of him, then a detached kind of terror takes hold of him instead. And because his hands are already resting on the pile, he clenched his fingers into it and finds... The pile isn't empty.  
He tries to calm his breathing, carefully shifting aside the suit jacket and pulling open the button up. 

What he finds makes him pause for several seconds. Because there.... There's an infant, curled up in Reborn's clothes. Tiny and helpless and ice cold to the touch. With spikey black hair and familiar, curly sideburns.  
The nausea is back with a vengeance and it's joined with a deep rooted panic of sorts. He almost dreads what he'll find, but his eyes move of their own accord, soon enough finding similar piles of clothes strewn about. 

Skull isn't breathing right and he's nauseous as all hell, so it ends up feeling a little like he's drowning in his own vomit for a second. That all changes when a dreadful voice speaks up evenly. "So you are left. Intriguing..." 

Skull instantly whips around, gathering the tiny, _cold_ infant into his arms and tucking them close to his chest. Checkered fuck just stands there, looking all solemn and aloof. And Skull wants him _gone_.  
At this point, he doesn't even care how it happens, he just wants the bastard to be _eviscerated_. 

He can't even get the words out properly. He ends up garbled, with all the tears and the rapid breathing... "W-what the f-fuck..." 

Checkered fuck actually has the nerve to nod, as though he understands even a smidge of the emotional torment Skull is living through. "I didn't think you could be the point of convergence. This makes things... Difficult. You'll have to cooperate." 

And in that instance, Skull abandons any and all attempts to make sense of this absolute asshole. "Cooperate!? Are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck even happened?!" 

And yes, the fucker is wearing a mask, but Skull still gets the distinct impression he just fucking rolled his eyes at him. "Listen up, and listen up well. I will not repeat myself. All of this is happening in an effort to keep reality from collapsing."

That's about where he loses Skull completely, but the asshole goes off anyways. "The Tri-ni-sette is what keeps the universe, as we know it, stable. Without it, there would but nothing but chaos and destruction. That is where you humans come in. You are the only ones left capable of holding the Tri-ni-sette." 

Skull is just wordlessly staring at this asshole, completely lost, but Checkered fuck keeps going anyway, uncaring. "You seven were chosen to carry the Arcobaleno pacifiers. This is a grand honor. Your friends have already fallen into their roles. All that is left is for you to accept the position as your friends' centerpiece. I don't have all day."

Skull has to shake his head a bit to get rid of the overwhelming feeling of dread. "I got exactly none of that. Now get over here so I can beat you to death." 

But the bastard keeps floating, completely out of reach and Skull is supremely unwilling to let go of the tiny infant in his arms. "Try to understand. This is all for the greater good. But on this, I agree. This, frankly, annoying effect of the Tri-ni-sette, is a pain." 

Checkered fuck lands on the ground then, approaching them slowly and suddenly, Skull wants the bastard to back of instead. His arms are full already and his legs are shaking too bad to get him upright. It's pathetic, but he ends up crawling away from this bastardization of a demigod. Checkered fuck _keeps talking_. "A very rare, few of you Human Flame Users have so far been powerful enough to truly hold a pacifier of your own. Only a select few of you... _Clouds_ are capable of it."

There is hatred in his voice and Skull is nauseous again. None of that matters when the bastard suddenly pounces forward and rips the infant out of his arms. Skull jumps up instantly and reaches to pull the unconscious child back. Checkered fuck holds them just out of reach, grabbing his collar and pulling him close, so he can speak lowly then. "It takes one of you, _a particularly powerful Cloud_ , of all things the _most volatile kind of person_ , for any of the other Arcobaleno to carry their pacifier." 

And Skull is helpless in his hold. There's a bottomless pit in his stomach and he feels lightheaded with terror. He can't even do something when this absolute waste of resources **tosses an actual infant aside**.

He tries to rip out of the hold, sure, but this guy is more powerful than him when he's in the middle of a panic attack, apparently. " **This** is why you were chosen. Not only are you the most powerful Cloud I have ever witnessed, _by far_... You are cut of civilian cloth. While you carry tainted blood, you have about you... An _Altruism_ , that will not allow you to abandon your own. Even in exchange of your freedom."

That hideous mask is all Skull can see and it'll be seared into his nightmares for decades yet to come. He can't get a single sentence out, not with the chilling dread that's clogging his throat. "I-I don't--I can't--" 

Then, the prick shoves him aside, let's him drop to the ground without a care in the world. Skull actually lands pretty roughly, since he caught his entire weight on his forearms. Why'd this monster have to throw him at tiny Verde?!  
Then, Checkered fuck speaks, dismissively. "Once you touch that purple pacifier there, your friends will awaken. If you do not touch it, they will stay here, exactly like this, forever."

Skull is barely gathering himself into something that resembles a frightened man. So excuse him for the repeated voice cracks. "F... Forever. H-huh..?" 

His question is completely ignored. The fuck face is instead focused on something a little further away. There, floating, surrounded by an errie glow, is a set of pacifiers. And glowing far brighter than it's fellows, the purple pacifier. Skull feels a chill just looking at it. And he isn't even anywhere near it. "Obviously, once you touch this, you too, shall take on the appearance of a two year old."

He probably looked completely distraught and unsure, since for some bizarre reason, the bastard actually tries to sound reassuring then. "Oh. Do not worry, none of your abilities shall be affected. Of course, that is not counting the fact your soul will be torn into... seven, or... Eight pieces."

And now, after all this terror and dread, finally, hysteria is starting to set in. His voice does tend to hitch higher with that. "My soul? Will be _torn_?? Into eight pieces?? What???" 

Checkered fuck isn't even looking at him anymore. He's staring at the glowing pacifiers and speaking with some kind of disdain. "Well... Yes. You are the point of convergence of your set. Usually, that privilege belongs to the Sky. In rare cases, the elements bond more among themselves, however. You are the unnatural centerpiece of your harmony." 

And isn't that one hell of a revelation on top if everything. Skull is actually starting to cry from the immense stress of everything and, suddenly, the bastard wants to pretend to have empathy! "I'm... Sorry. You flame is crucial in this. Your propagation is absolutely necessary to sustain every pacifier, as without it, your teammates would run their flames ragged within months at best."

And Skull is staring down at the tiny Verde, heaving with his sobs, bizarrely reminded of a situation much similar to this.  
That peaceful time seems so far away now... 

Checkered fuck is close to him, pressing a hand into his shoulder and it _burns_. Until today, Skull didn't know hatred can be visceral enough to physically hurt. "Your friends would only find death by flame exhaustion, if you do not dedicate your soul to assist them through this. I've found the easiest way to do this is to take a piece of your flame's core, your soul, and put it in the cores of your teammates. It is agonizing, from what I've observed of the others, that once stood where you are now, but you wouldn't die. And they would live as well."

And because Skull is fucked, so thoroughly _fucked_ , the only thing he can come up with anymore, is a weak excuse. "You... You can't actually expect me to tear myself to pieces, just to save them, only for them to realize this is **all _my_ fault**! They'd be... like... Like **THIS**! They will slaughter me!"

And in that moment, Skull looks up at this asshole. He doesn't see a demigod. He doesn't even see a monster. Any curse word is too good for this absolutely vile being. Because in this moment, Checkered fuck is uncaring. He's stoic as he faces a person he so throughly _broke_. "Then don't tell them. I care little for you. I just want the pacifiers cared for. It is up to you now." 

And... That's it. Checkered fuck stands straight, lightly bows and... Wanders of... Floats of... Whatever. He just leaves.  
Leaving Skull on his knees, sobbing his withered, little heart out.  
And after that.... All that is left is... a choice. A choice he is forced to take, whether he wants to, or not.

_**To end the lives of his friends.... Or to ruin them all.** _

.... It's... Laughable. Even at this point... In the depths of despair, one thought takes hold of him.  
Its an insidious little thing.  
A childish whisper, somewhere in the depths of his soul. An ambition he had held almost his entire life.

**'I can be kind.'**

It's the only thing Skull had ever been able to give or keep, however he pleased.  
Not his body, not his will, not his soul.  
All of that had already been stripped off of his raw skin. Yet still, a small, fractured whisper pulls him back from the edge of selfishness.  
_Forgiveness. **Kindness.**_

**'I want to be kind.'**

Skull remembers when he first decided to be... kind. He had been so very little then. Alone in the world. Faced with the worst of it's most rotten cruelties.  
At that time, he saw no other way, than to paint his path red for just one day. But afterwards.  
After he'd scrubbed his skin raw to get rid of any blood...

After all of that, Skull came to make a crucial decision. He would never again take that path out of a situation. If bloodshed could be avoided... He would take the less violent path.

**'Even if nobody has kindness in them, I do. I will be kind.'**

Skull closes his eyes, a quiet sigh drifting into the world.  
Tensions unwinding.  
Shrieking flames smothered under infinitely heavier intent.  
Inevitability accepted.  
There has never been any other option here.

**Skull would to do this for them.**  
**... No.**  
**Skull would to do this _to_ them.**

.... Truly, he'd been doomed the moment he allowed himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... So..... Yeah.
> 
> This all has been a headcanon of mine, basically. Hope you enjoyed..?
> 
> (Can't lie, made my own heart ache for Skull with this one 😔)
> 
> **Some Clarifications:** Skull is not a Sky Flame User in this AU. He is still the centerpiece of their harmony. Because he is who everyone gravitates towards. You could say the fact he is a social butterfly and good with people make him kind of a pseudo-Sky. Meaning, Skull can't bond people to himself as a sky could, but losing him is about as devastating as losing a sky would be. And to top that all of, Cinnamon Cloud has no idea he has this effect on people. 
> 
> **Some more stuff:** I don't know which way to end this fanfiction, because there is three different paths Skull could take after this chapter. 
> 
> Should I just go with the path that's 'canon' in the AU this series is based off of? 
> 
> Or should I write out a short story of all three paths? {there might be four, I don't know if that one is an actual thing though} 
> 
> _**Please give me your feedback in the comments, it's highly appreciated!**_


	9. An insurmountable Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull doesn't do it. Or he does and it ends well. Or it doesn't end well.
> 
> Did any of that even happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four short chapters in one, hope you all enjoy~!
> 
> This thing ➡️ :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: means there is a shift to another ending/the 'Canon' ending of this story!

_"Hey. I've been wanting to ask you... What was it like, being cursed?"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Ah... How did it happen again?** _

The pacifier has a brilliant glow about it, something dazzling and charming, but the closer Skull's hand gets to touching it, the colder he feels. When he's just a moment away from touching it, there's something solidly frozen in the pit of his stomach, weighting him down and it gives him a second of pause.  
That second is all it takes for his flame to burst free of his hold, overtaking him in it's distress and nearly catapulting him backwards. 

And for a while, he stands there, breathing slowly, staring at the pacifier and feeling the way downright terror slowly consumes his every thought. It's his Cloudy instincts, he knows that.  
That has to be it. Why else would he want to turn tail and run? Why would he hesitate and pull back? Why else would he look at his friends and think 'Are they worth that kind of bondage'?

If it's not his Cloud flame freaking out...  
Why is he thinking of leaving? 

Skull shakes his head, trying to dislodge the thought, but it's parasitic. It takes hold of his heart and squeezes, hissing at him and reminding him of every single torment his friends have afforded him.  
Every time Reborn hit him, every time Luce tried to suffocate his free will, every time Verde hurt him, every time Viper left him with the others to rot, every time Fon watched him suffer with a smile.... 

Are they worth abandoning what little is left of his freedom? The more he thinks about it the more he **wants** to leave. His heart is shattering and the pieces pierce into his flesh and now there's tears and he can't help the manic smile that creeps onto his lips. 

**They aren't worth the effort.**

If they do not love him now, they never will. And giving himself up for people that don't love him has never been a part of his plan.... 

Skull doesn't touch any pacifier that day, but he does take a long, long walk down a steep mountain, wiping his tears on the way down and smiling up to the sunny sky once he reaches the foot of said mountain.  
He doesn't save anyone that day, but he does drive a car to a cold, lonely mansion, only to then switch over onto his own motorcycle. 

Skull doesn't lose anyone important that day, but he does remember a handful of people, that almost managed to feel like an abusive Family at times. 

He couldn't have known that, just a few days down the line, he would be hunted like an animal, accused of killing his own that weren't really his own, but people have their opinions.  
He couldn't have imagined that, just a handful of months later, he would be walking any street at high alert, turning at any single noise and being prepared to fight tooth and nail for his well earned freedom. 

Truly, how could Skull have known that this path leads to a place in which, in the end, a few years down the line, he's laying on the side of a random road, cold, bruised, bleeding and exhausted.  
A place in which that exhaustion is such an intricate part of his being at that point, that it takes hold in his flame that night, letting him slip away into a peaceful, eternal rest...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"Niichan?"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**But that isn't what happened... Right..?** _

Painful... is not exactly the word to describe the sensation Skull experiences the moment he touches the pacifier. It's... An internal Agony of sorts.  
Something that feels like someone's reaching into his chest and ripping him to pieces bit by bit from the inside out. The kind of Agony that's insidious and slow spreading, but infinite. 

Unsurprisingly, the moment the pain truly sets in, he goes down hard. Now he's writhing on the ground, gasping softly whenever his muscles relax enough to let him draw any breath. He can feel his entire body shaking and it's out of his control, cause he has to focus on just staying alive. His heart his racing, his head is splitting apart, his muscles are melting into his bones and he is _burning, burning_ from the inside out. A noiseless scream tumbles from his lips and then....

Then... it's over.

Just like that, the pain disappears again, leaving him on the floor, lightheaded and completely disoriented. It takes him a moment to just get out a tiny whimper and it takes even longer for him to get back on his feet. And even then, he's wobbly at best.  
Scratch that, he's back down on his knees again, puking up whatever is left in his stomach, because _of course_ he is. 

There is still pain lingering in his system so it takes him a while to focus enough to realize that, even after he's managed to stand up, it feels like he's still on his knees. Then he looks down, blinking at the small hands he finds, before something in him cracks, just a little more, just that last bit that was left.  
A scream tumbles from his lips, but it doesn't quite sound like his own voice. And then there are other voices that join him, in chorus, in alarm, in actual distress. 

Skull slowly looks up, blinking faintly at the children he finds there, all of them distraught, all of them cursed and betrayed.  
He decides to stay, crying in tandem with some of the most powerful people he's ever known... 

Luce is at fault.  
She'd tricked them all, but she wants to take responsibility as well. It might be one of the first times that she's really there for them, offering them shelter, but their trust was broken.  
As per usual, when they are in distress, they turn to Reborn for guidance. He is their leader after all. And they know he wants to shelter and shield them. 

They end up in one of the random safe houses, trying to reconcile the end of their lives.

Verde has been wrapped up in research ever since he got his hands on a notebook. He seems to be taking this... _Thing_ the best out of all of them, honestly. 

Viper has been trying to figure out their flame, hovering above the couch for now, just to be safe. They are the only one yet, that's even attempted igniting their flame. 

Lal and Colonello have been quietly arguing with each other, sending messages and getting things settled. Colonello seems particularly upset, staring at Lal's impure pacifier every now and then. They might also be discussing that? It's unclear. 

Fon has been meditating, a candle burning in front of him, spiking with a brilliant red flame every now and then. Nobody wants to touch him. That just seems dangerous. 

And Reborn... Well, Reborn has been pacing back and forth, his eyes restless, looking at each of them every now and then, just to make sure they are really there.

And Skull isn't. He isn't there. He isn't with them. He did this _to_ them.

**It's all his fault.**

Skull's been sitting on the couch, crying inconsolably and it's starting to get on everyone's nerves it seems. "Lackey. Stop crying." 

Skull hiccups a bit, frowning and glaring down at Reborn as best he can. Really, Reborn looks ridiculous, all tiny like this. "Shut up... Stupid Senpai..."

Reborn hops up onto the couch then, nearly loses his balance, but he just about manages to catch himself. Everyone's struggling with their new form and its another spike driven into Skull's weak heart. "Crying isn't gonna fix anything." 

And Reborn is really annoying. Skull doesn't want to talk to him. He doesn't even want to be near any of them. Simply seeing them is twisting his insides into _hate-filled knots_.  
It's that hatred that tumbles out of his mouth. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! **This is all _my_ fault!**" 

It takes him a precious moment to realize his mistake, but... He's still alive. They haven't killed him yet, so Skull goes back to his harsh sobbing, crying into his tiny, tiny hands. Reborn sounds... Confused, more than anything. "Lackey, did you hit your head or something? How is any of this your fault?" 

Skull can't really get the words out properly, sniffling and sobbing grossly like this, but he tries his best. If Reborn hasn't hit him yet, he doesn't want to give him a reason to afterall. "The-the fucker- that bastard said--I couldn't just- It's all my fault, why can't you see that?!"

Viper lands on the couch then, making a little oof sounds, before tapping over to him and awkwardly patting his head. "You aren't making any sense." 

The touch and closeness comes unexpected and a part of his soul aches for it. But it feels weird and unwanted as well. Skull wiggles in place a little, scrubbing his hands over his face and gritting his teeth. Reborn is also near, probably watching him closely now.  
Skull can feel them as though they are inside him and it's invasive. He wants them out. He needs them closer. He can't decide what he wants to do. "Don't... Don't be sweet with me now! This is my f-fault and I-I don't know how to fix it!" 

Then, Reborn hits him upside the head, firmly, but not all that painfully. "Get a grip already." 

Weirdly enough, that is what grounds him down, just a little. There's still tears trailing down his cheeks, but that's... Fine... He sniffles harshly a few times, accepting the tissue Viper offers him and cleaning his nose into it loudly.  
It's very silent, now that's he's stopped sobbing. Everyone is looking at him, expectantly, wanting an explanation and he... He can't...  
He doesn't want to hide things anymore... 

Skull sighs softly, looking down at his tiny hands, blinking tears out of his eyes. "I'm not.... I'm not who I'm pretending to be... I'm not.... Useless or whatever... I just..." 

They don't get it. Skull knows. Every single one of them looks stunned and vaguely concerned for him. They're confused and... they need a demonstration. So he gives them one.

He let's loose of the stranglehold he has on his flame, he let's it fill the room, he let's if fill the entire house and if hurts but... In a roundabout way, it's worth it.  
Through his tears, he can see how Reborn actually tripped backwards, sitting there now and staring at him with big, big eyes. That's.... Almost cute. 

Even after his flame extinguishes... There is simple silence for a while. The tears are slowly starting to stop, so Skull wipes them away, whimpering softly and sighing faintly then. "I'm.... I'm not as weak as I make myself seem, I just.... Don't want to scare anyone... I'm... I'm sorry I lied... This is my fault because... Because..." 

Admitting this is difficult and awkward, but he forces the words out as best he can. "Because... The checkered fuck gave me an ultimatum... Do this... **This.** or let you all die... And I... I couldn't... Let you die... I'm... I'm sorry..." 

It's silent again, for long enough that Skull is actually starting to worry. When he looks up, Reborn is still frozen, sitting there with wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing, a little like a fish.  
That fact is so damn hilarious that Skull actually snorts, giggling promptly then. Understandably, Reborn flushes bright red then, snapping his mouth shut and glaring sharply at him then. "You goddamn-" 

And... Everything is okay. Of course, there are more things left to discuss...  
Years down the line, Skull would still find himself with confessions left to make.  
But he would make those confessions with a gold band on his finger and the knowledge that his spouses would try their best to listen if he explained himself. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"Hey..."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**But that wasn't how they reacted... Was it..?** _

No, they became distant and frightened. And it wasn't obvious at first, but it took just a few days for Skull to lose the last of his patience. Now he's standing by the door and there is a single action for him to take. "I'm leaving."

They stay silent, but each of them look at each other, before looking at him with unsure, almost pained expressions. Reborn speaks up first. "When are you coming back."

He sounds exhausted and Skull knows it's because he's been on high alert for days now.  
Because there is a threat near them. Because _he_ is a threat to them.  
It doesn't matter that he's never raised a hand against any of them. He is powerful and untrustworthy.  
They... They _fear_ him. "I'm not coming back."

And Reborn relaxes, minimally. There is a frown on his face, like he doesn't understand him at all. And maybe he doesn't. Reborn thrives within that terror people feel for him...  
God, he almost sounds mad. "What." 

Skull gives him a little, crooked smile. He can't even bring himself to give them a proper smile. They've drained his energy reserves within barely a week. It's gotten that bad. "I'm leaving. And I won't be coming back." 

Now Reborn looks almost alarmed, taking a step close to him, before freezing and hovering unsurely. It's barely a second of hesitancy, but it's a confirmation all the same. Before Reborn can even complain, Skull cuts in, his voice sharper than he expected. "You're all terrified of me. I can't stand it." 

And their stunned silence is more than answer enough. Reborn though, is mad with the accusation, glaring and opening his mouth to, probably, deny it all.  
So Skull proves it. He pounces forward, stopping just before the Sun and snapping his hand up and forward, barely brushing Reborn's nose. 

The reaction is instant, Reborn lurched backwards, his eyes wide, Leon already in his palm, loaded and pointed right between Skull's eyes. The faintest of trembles just barely moves his aim, but it's more than proof enough.  
Skull still manages a tiny smile, even when he's faced with the fear of the strongest man he'd ever known. "I'm sorry. I'll... I'll try to find a way to fix this... I... I promise. Goodbye." 

He turns and leaves, wandering out into a world that is lonesome, but much less suffocating than their fear. 

It will be years until he sees any of them again... And by that time, things have changed for all of them. For better or for worse... 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"Hey, pull yourself together."_

_**But.... Was that really what happened?** _

_"Niichan-? Hey!"_

_**That voice....** _

_"Oh, for God's sake-- **Skull! Snap out of it!** "_

His baby brother's voice, accompanied by a harsh slap, is what pulls him out of his thoughts in the end. He whines instantly, his hand shooting to his cheek, soothing the red mark. "Ow- What was that for, you brat!?"

He's given an unimpressed eye roll for his troubles and that makes Skull puff up defiantly. "What were we even talking about, huh!? I... I zoned out completely, didn't I..?" 

His brother shakes his head, pushing a cup of tea into his open palms. It's warm chamomile with a spoonful of honey. Just the way Skull loves it. "I asked what it was like being cursed. Then you just... Left..." 

Skull looks down at his tea, taking a deep breath, trying to tame the wild whirlwind of memories and not-quite memories that overwhelmed him before.  
It seems impossible, but a light, warm weight against his shoulder grounds him through it. A moment later, that weight registers as his brother's head and he leans against him in reply. 

Skull is here and the past is in the past.  
He's here, sitting on the step leading to their backyard, looking out onto the koipond he's finished building just last week.  
Distantly, he can hear cars driving past in front of their mansion and, closer, but muffled, there's people talking, just beyond the door behind them. 

His brother is a point of warmth, familiar and stable and Skull leans against him more, searching the words to reply. "The curse was... Like a big detachment, of some kind. I couldn't... Connect to nobody. I could see people, hear them, talk to them, but... It didn't feel like there was anyone there for me to find, or be with..." 

His brother blinks a bit, looking up to the sky briefly and frowning faintly. Of course, he immediately tries to rationalize it all. It's one of those many endearing traits he has. "Did that have to do with the pacifier draining all your flames? How'd that work... "

Skull just smiles, softly and truthfully, feeling the way their bond blossoms a bit and spreads warmth through his being.  
He's not alone anymore. Maybe he doesn't have the others. Maybe they will never find each other again. But Skull is not alone.  
And for that, he's glad. Even if his moods still alarm his brother a little bit. "Why are you crying again... You're such a herbivore. Stop it already..." 

"S-sorry. I just.... _I'm happy..._ I love you, baby bro..." 

"Ugh... You're getting snot on my uniform. Stop..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This was a real trip to write! Thank you all for reading and leaving such lovely comments~!
> 
> If you all love one of these endings in particular, I might be moved to elaborate more on it! 😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the Arcobaleno are a group of dysfunctional, dangerous Mafiosi and I am 100% convinced that Skull is the only reason those guys haven't ended up dead so far.


End file.
